Who She Is
by Erlene
Summary: This is how Susan came to be with Bizzy for over 20 years.
1. Chapter 1

Bizzy decided to shower while waiting for Susan to finish with her meeting. When she heard Susan come into the apartment she finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I hate that insufferable woman! She's a condescending ass. Everything I suggest for this fundraiser she ha…" Susan stopped, her mouth open. She had forgotten what she was going to say.

"Thank you," Bizzy said.

Susan put the list she was holding down, her eyes never leaving Bizzy. "For what?"

"For looking at me like that." Bizzy smiled softly and leaned against the bathroom door frame. "When you get my age it feels good to have someone forget what they are about to say when you walk into a room." Susan approached her and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. Bizzy pulled back. "So, what did Mrs. Wild want?"

"Well, she doesn't like the flowers, the linen or the caterer. The woman has no taste or style. And the rest of them just stand there like she's the queen of fucking England." Bizzy laughed. Susan had exquisite taste. For five years every organization that Bizzy chaired received Susan's expert touch.

"Don't change anything. I'll take care of it."

"Ok." Susan kissed her. A little harder than the last time. Bizzy returned the kiss. She felt Susan loosen her towel and felt the hands that were so familiar move slowly down her back. "Mmmm. You have a lunch appointment." Susan breathed.

"I did. It was cancelled. Mary's irish setter broke her foot." Bizzy pushed Susan against the wall and began to unbutton her shirt. "So, I thought I would wait here for you." She moved her hands inside of the open blouse and undid Susan's bra.

Bizzy kissed up Susan's jawline to that spot right behind her ear. Susan moaned softly. Bizzy smiled and wandered further down her neck. She loved the taste of Susan's skin. The small murmurs of pleasure that her kisses elicited made her linger. She made her way to Susan's breasts moving the flimsy material out her way. She sucked, nipped and kissed the mounds never touching the nipple.

Susan hated when Bizzy teased. "Please Bizzy. Don't tease." Bizzy smiled against her.

"You know what I want to hear."

"I love you, Bizzy." It was never hard for Susan to say because she did. She had for years. Those were the words that Bizzy always needed to hear before they made love. Bizzy stood straight, stepped away and walked towards the bedroom, nude. It took Susan a moment move. As Susan followed, she took off her shirt and undid her belt.

When she made it to the bedroom, Bizzy was standing in front of the bed with an impatient look on her face. "It took you long enough." She smiled slowly. "Finish taking off your clothes. Slowly, I want to savor it." Bizzy sat down on the bed, Susan looked at her hungrily. Susan always made her feel beautiful. She watched as Susan took off her belt and undid her pants. She moved to step out of her heels. "Leave them on." Susan stepped over to the chair and removed her pants and underware. She left her stockings and garter on. "Come here." Bizzy held out her hand. Susan took it and Bizzy leaned back pulling Susan on top of her. "I love you, too." They kissed slowly for a long time. Bizzy ran her hand down Susan's body and cupped her buttocks. She squeezed. And heard Susan moan against her lips.

Bizzy rolled them over, resting her hand on the inside of Susan's thigh.

"SUSAN!" someone screamed.

"Damn!" Bizzy said. "Is that Addison?" Susan nodded. "What the hell is she doing home?"

"I don't know." Susan said as she pushed Bizzy off of her. She reached for her robe. "But I will go find out."

"Take off your shoes." Bizzy said as she heard Addison scream Susan's name again.

As soon as she entered the living room and closed the bedroom door, Addison opened the front door. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Is Bizzy here?" Addison answered.

Susan glanced towards the bedroom and lied, "She had a lunch appointment."

"God, Susan, she's driving me mad. This morning all she could talk about was the stupid cotillion. Doesn't she understand that it's not the most important thing ever. I mean come on. Can you talk to her?"

"The cotillion is important to her, Addy. She just wants everything to be perfect for your debut."

"I know that!" Addison said exasperated. "I just wish she would give me a break. Come shopping with us pleeeeaaaaase? She listens to you. Maybe you can convince her that the dress doesn't have to look like it stepped out of the 1950s." Addison looked at Susan with pleading eyes. Susan knew that look. She had seen it on Bizzy's face many times before. It said, 'I will be forever grateful if you would do this one thing for me.'

Susan smiled. "Sure." Susan could never say no to that look.

"Why do you have on your robe in the middle of the afternoon? Do you have a boy in your room?" Addison smiled mischievously at her.

"No. You know Bizzy's rules: 'no male guest in the bedroom'." Addison hollered with laughter. Susan smiled "I was about to get in the shower. I need to wash my meeting with Mrs. Francis Wild away."

"She's awful. And her son is handsy." After a moment, Addison said. "You should have Bizzy talk to her. Mrs. Wild is afraid of the wrath of Bizzy Forbes Montgomery."

"Aren't we all. Why aren't you in school?"

"Its my study hall. I left my chemistry book here and I saw your car." Addison glanced at the clock. "Shit! I am leaving now. Thanks Susan. I'll see ya."

Addison left and Susan waited a minute before returning to the bedroom. Bizzy was dressing. "Did you finish without me?" Susan said dryly.

Bizzy chuckled, "No. But I am supposed to meet Archer's Headmaster in 20 minutes." Susan sighed and sat on the chair in front of her vanity. Bizzy looked perfect in her Chanel suit. She leaned over Susan to check her make-up in the mirror. "I'll see you at Donell's at four." Susan looked at her quizzically. "You told Addison that you would go dress shopping with us." Bizzy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Wear something enticing." Bizzy left without another word.

Susan heard the door close. She slowly got up and began to pick up her clothes. This is who she was. She had been with Bizzy for five years. In public, she was Bizzy's social secretary. In private, she was her lover and confidante. Sometimes she was the buffer between Bizzy and her children. Always, she was in love with Bizzy and knew that she would endure whatever role necessary to remain in Bizzy's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan hated these stupid parties, but Elise had drug her - promising that she would have a good time. Susan knew that she wouldn't. She never did. Still here she is standing in the middle of the party making small talk. She could do small talk; it was easy. Say a lot about absolutely nothing. The lady who was babbling on about knockoffs was making Susan regret getting in the car three hours ago. As Susan drained the last bit of champagne from her glass, she used the need for a refill as a chance to make a hasty escape. When she was a respectable distance away, she handed her glass to the closest waiter and retrieved another from the tray he was carrying. She had attended enough of these parties to know that if you didn't have a drink in your hand some wealthy man would offer to get her one and expect her to giggle and flirt.

She moved to the edge of the crowd. It gave her an opportunity to observe the people around her. Elise only came because it was expected of her and to see the new guy. Susan and Elise had met their first year at Yale. Susan was on work study swiping cards in the dining hall. Elise was there doing penance for her latest bit of rebellion. Her father and stepmother had insisted that the University punish her in some way for driving off with the dean's new Mercedes. Elise took it in stride. She figured it gave her a way to meet guys. Meeting Susan gave her a wing man. Whenever Elise was interested in a guy she brought Susan to a party or a club and pretended to ignore the guy. They always fell for it. Usually once she had them she got bored, but this guy was different. Elise had forgotten to lose interest. Watching her friend tonight dance with the newest object of her affection, Susan got bored.

Her eyes swept the room until they fell on a stunning redhead standing in the center. She seemed to be engaged in conversation, but her eyes were looking past her companion and directly at Susan. Her stare made Susan's mouth go dry. The woman smiled easily. Susan blushed and turned away. She had to get out of here.

Susan went in search of Elise. It took her a while, but finally she found Elise out on the garden patio wrapped around the new man. "Elise," Susan said.

Elise turned around wiping the saliva off of her lips. "Susan, what... What are you doing?" The man swept Elise's hair off her neck and moved in for a kiss. "Stop it!" Elise giggled.

"Elise, I'm ready to go."

"Now!"

"Yes, now!"

"Give me a few minutes."

"Elise. I just want to go home. I'm tired."

The man stepped forward and held out his hand to Susan. "It's nice to finally meet you Susan."

"Its nice to meet you, Captain." Susan was really not interested in talking to this guy. He smiled slowly at her. Susan was sure his smile had gotten him a lot in life. What it would not get him was her compliance with this dalliance. "Look just give me the keys to the car. I'll drive myself."

"I can't do that. Father took the car earlier, I told him I would catch the train back."

"Why didn't you tell me? It would have been helpful information."

"I'm telling you now."

"Look," the captain began. "I'll give you girls a ride to the train station."

"I am not ready to go," Elise said.

Susan sighed dejectedly. "I'll call a cab. See you when get you home." Elise went back to kissing the captain walking further into the garden.

Susan wandered into the house in search of a phone. She stopped a waiter, asking where she could find a phone. He pointed her towards the library. She walked in that direction, looking at the opulence of the rooms. They screamed wealth. It drove Susan crazy. She would be paying student loans for the rest of her life. Especially since she was working for an idiot who was more important in his mind than anywhere else.

After graduating, she told her parents that she would not be pursuing her master's degree. She could see the relief in their eyes. They couldn't afford for her to have more education. She was from a small town in the Midwest. Both of her brothers had gone to community college and her sister had married the guy she dated all through high school. Susan worked hard all through high school. She was the go to girl for every school function and vice president of the student body. When she was accepted at Yale, her parents mortgaged their home to help pay for it. It was barely enough. Even with Susan working full time, she still had to take out student loans. Now as much as she wanted to get her masters in French literature, she simply couldn't afford it. Instead she had found a job that barely allowed her to eat and make the minimum payments. If it wasn't for Elise, whose father had given her an apartment on the upper west side as long as she worked, Susan wouldn't even have a place to live.

She opened the door to the library and looked around for the phone which was sitting on the table next to the redhead from earlier. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I just needed to use the phone."

"Go ahead," she gestured towards the phone with her martini glass.

Susan moved towards the phone and dialed information for the local cab company. While the operator connected her, she kept her head down. She could smell the redhead's perfume, Chanel number 5. It was intoxicating. 'Get control of yourself, Susan.' She reprimanded herself. "Huh… Yes, I need a cab.... 5675 Worcester Place… train station… Yes now… ok thank you I'll be waiting out front." Susan hung up the phone and looked at the woman sitting beside her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not a disturbance," the woman said.

"Bye," Susan said.

"Bye."

Susan almost ran from the room. What was wrong with her? It was just a woman. 'but she's exquisite.' Susan could still smell her perfume. She smiled to herself. 'well, at the least the evening wasn't a complete waste. I talked to a beautiful woman.'


	3. Chapter 3

The redhead watched Susan from the front doorway. The brunette checked her watch again, it had been thirty minutes. The redhead could tell she had not dressed herself, no one could be that uncomfortable in clothes they had picked themselves. Whoever had dressed her in a short plum dress with black stilettos, had done a good job accentuated her most appealing qualities. With every passing minute the brunette looked more and more pissed off. The redhead approached her, "still waiting for that cab."

Susan looked to her left and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. "Yes," she said weakly and looked away suddenly. She cleared her throat, looking back at the redhead. "I am going to miss the last train at this rate."

"Can I give you a ride?" The redhead held up her hand and motioned for her chauffeur to bring her car.

Susan couldn't stop staring at her. 'She asked you a question. Answer it.' "Umm. I don't want to put you out."

"Not a problem."

"OK. If you don't mind," Susan said nervously. The redhead gracefully slipped into the sedan as the chauffeur held open the door. Susan followed.

"Parker," she addressed the chauffeur, "we're going to the train station." The driver nodded and put up the privacy screen. Susan played with the hem of her skirt trying her best not to look up. The redhead was amused. Usually nervous people annoyed her. But there was something about the young woman that she liked. While the brunette was uncomfortable in tonight's ensemble, the redhead could tell that not being in control was what really frustrated the brunette. Susan sent nervous glances the redhead's way. "What's your name?"

"Susan."

"Where are you headed?" The redhead didn't really care, but she thought the conversation would at least dissipate the nervousness.

"Manhattan. I have to be at work in the morning."

"Where do you work?"

"I work for a PR firm. My boss is an idiot, but the job pays the bills."

"Which one?" the redhead wanted to know. She couldn't quite figure out why? But she did.

"Pierre Fleming PR. I know you've never heard of it. No one has, but its only my first job with some experience in about a year I hope to get a better one." The redhead nodded. Susan looked out the window as the car pulled into the train station. "Thanks for the ride. You saved me."

"Not a problem," the redhead replied.

Susan got out of the car. As she was running towards the station she realized she had forgot to ask the redhead for her name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Susan, I need your plans for the rooftop party... NOW!" Susan lifted her head from the film sheet she had been combing through for the last hour.

"What party?"

"The one I called you about on Monday night. I asked you to put together a party mock up." Susan stared at Pierre. He always did this. Remind her of something that he forgot to tell her about. "This client is huge. This party is one that everyone in New York society attends. And this woman chose us to do the planning and PR." She rolled her eyes at her desk mate Edward. They both sat in the outer office, sharing an old oak table as their desk. As always he was impeccably dressed in black slacks, a green button up that popped off his chocolate skin and a black vest. Edward didn't really look like he fit in a PR firm. He looked more like the bouncer outside of a club than a party planner. But Edward was good at his job. He knew everyone that could do a job well and cheaply – which is why Pierre had hired him.

Pierre knew absolutely no one. However, he had a talent for hiring extraordinarily talented people who needed a job.

"OK OK OK, Pierre I get it. Big deal party! When is she coming in?"

"In 20 minutes. So I need to review the mock-ups so I know what I am talking about."

"20 minutes. Are you kidding?! Its Friday you couldn't have done a follow-up on Tuesday, you wait until now?" He looked at her confused. "I didn't get the message, Pierre."

"Look just throw something together. Put together the details of the party we did in Brooklyn last month. I'll make it work." Susan looked at him exasperated. He wouldn't make it work, she would. She always did. "And when Mrs. Montgomery gets here show her into my office."

Susan ran around the office frantically trying to find the board she used for the Brooklyn clients. She knew it wouldn't work for high New York Society, but she had some ideas that would. Landing this job was more important to her than it was to Pierre. She could meet someone that would take her to the next level. Or at least pay her somewhere above minimum wage. "Edward when Mrs. Montgomery gets here stall. I'll be back." She ran out the door to the local fabric store. "Jacob!" she bellowed. "I need silk. Suitable for table clothes."

"Middle aisle," the attendant called back. Susan raced down the aisle. She didn't have a specific fabric in mind. It had to look luxurious but simple. Her eyes settled on one piece. It was perfect. It was white silk with tiny flecks of gold. She made her way to the counter.

"I need a foot."

"Pierre spring a client on you again."

"Yes. She should be there now." Jacob cut the piece and handed it to her.

"Go! You can pay me later."

"Bless you. You sweet sweet man."

Susan raced the two blocks back to the office. "Is she here? Has Pierre ruined everything?" Susan ran over to her desk. Grabbed her board and turned around to see why Edward wasn't answering her questions. Edward looked at her and slowly moved his head to someone standing behind Susan. Susan followed his gaze. The redhead. 'Oh god!' her mind raced. "Your Mrs. Montgomery."

The redhead extended her hand. "Bizzy Forbes Montgomery. It's nice to see you again, Susan." Susan just stood there with her mouth open. Edward took pity on her and pulled the board and fabric from her hands.

"Mrs. Montgomery right this way. Pierre had to step out due to an emergency, but he has left you in Susan's capable hands. Can I get you some coffee?" Once Edward made sure Bizzy was comfortable in the conference room he walked back out to find Susan standing in the exact same spot. "Susan," he whispered. "is that the redhead you have been drooling over all week. She's a bit old for my taste but I get it. Very sexy." Susan didn't respond she just stood there. "Susan!" he whispered a little louder. She looked at Edward still a little shocked. "Its time to dig in," Edward said placing his hand on her shoulder. She was making him a little nervous; Susan was always in complete control. "Pierre bailed when he came out and you weren't here. You need to go in there and make an impression before she starts to get angry." Edward pushed her towards the conference room.

Susan shook the cobwebs out of her brain. Fixed her suit and walked in. Bizzy was standing looking at the board. She turned when she heard Susan came in. "I'm sorry Mrs. Montgomery for keeping you waiting."

"That's all right. I was looking at your little idea here. It's not really going to work." Bizzy said leveling her gaze at Susan. Susan tried to sidestep the stare. "The fabric however is a lovely choice," she said. "Given that I called your boss Monday morning to tell him that I had chosen his little PR firm for this project. I figured you would have had enough time to put together something at least passing for suitable."

"The idiot just told me about it a half hour ago." Susan quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You make me nervous." Bizzy smiled. "God! I shouldn't have said that either. I don't usually say the first thing that pops into my head." With a hard sigh, she pulled herself together. "Look, Mrs. Montgomery. I am not sure what you are doing here, but you're right this is not what I would have put together if I had known about this on Monday. If you give me a chance, and the weekend, I will put together something better than you imagined."

People weren't usually honest with Bizzy Montgomery. Most people kissed her ass. No one was ever vulnerable in front of her. Bizzy could have gotten any PR firm to do this party. Usually she went for the best in New York, but some reason she wanted to see Susan again. The young woman intrigued her and made her smile. "You have until Monday at 4pm. You will come to me this time." She placed her card and a picture on the table; and walked out of the office, leaving her perfume swimming around in Susan's head.

Susan slumped down in a chair. Her name was Bizzy. Bizzy Forbes Montgomery. Susan had spent the better part of a week dreaming about her. All the way home on the train, Susan thought about her eyes. The next day when Elise had stumbled into the apartment she peppered her with questions about the redhead. Elise said she never saw a redhead. And besides all of the woman at the party were selfish; no one would have ever offered Susan a ride to the train station. As the week went on Susan had actually started to think she had imagined the whole scenario. But she had been here, in the office. Susan got up and pulled the board off the easel. She picked up the card and picture heading back to her desk.

"You saw her right," she said to Edward. He nodded. "I can't believe she came here. Hell I can't believe she remembered my name. All I did in that car was ramble like a 12 year old girl."

"Did we get the party?" Pierre said as he came in.

"I don't know yet. She told me to come to her house in Connecticut at 4 on Monday." Pierre smiled.

"Good. I'll leave here at 2:30. You'll familiarize me with the board that morning." Susan stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to tell him to shove it. He wasn't going to take credit for hard work. Not again.

"She said she only wanted to meet with Susan." Susan turned towards Edward's voice. He gave a slight shrug. Pierre began to object, "Look. Susan told her that you would love to come meet her but she insisted Susan come alone." Susan looked from Pierre to Edward.

"Fine," Pierre said. "You make sure you land this," he said to Susan.

"I will," Susan said. Pierre retreated to his office, closing the door behind him. "Why the hell did you say that?" She looked at Edward.

"Susan a woman like that didn't hear about the great parties of Pierre's and decide to throw him some business. She came here for you." Susan stared at him in disbelief.

"She's not a lesbian. Did you see her finger? That woman is married." Susan shook her head. "Maybe I said something in the car about a party we threw and she was impressed."

"Doubtful," Edward said. "Lesbian or not she walked into this office and asked for you. Not Pierre."

"Whatever. Either way I need to work on a plan and go pay Jacob. Tell Pierre I am working from home. I will see him on Tuesday." She grabbed her jacket and waved goodbye to Edward.

After paying Jacob, Susan grabbed a pizza and headed to her apartment. When she got there, Elise was lounging on the couch.

"You're home early."

"Yeah we had a new client come in today. I decided not to work with Pierre leaning over my shoulder." She put her stuff on the desk in their third bedroom and sat down next to Elise on the sofa. "Do you know a Bizzy Forbes Montgomery?

"Why?!" Elise said excitedly. Looking at Susan anxiously.

"She came into the office earlier today." Susan looked at Elise who was looking at her expectantly. "She's our new client."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Why would she say something about you? She's the woman at the party who gave me a ride."

"She's also married to man I've been sleeping with. The Captain. Remember you met him at the party." Susan couldn't believe it. "I guess that explains why she gave you a ride. She wanted to find out how well you knew me. Damn! That means she knows. I guess I'll need to be a little more discreet."

"I guess you will." Susan got up from the couch, grabbed a couple slices of pizza and went into the third bedroom to work. 'Well Edward was wrong. She came in to ask about Elise.' Susan resigned herself to putting together the best presentation she could. She still wanted to wow this woman. She turned the picture over, it was an empty rooftop. In the background was the New York Skyline. She titled her board New York Garden Romance. She spent the rest of the weekend working.


	5. Chapter 5

Bizzy stepped from her tub. Droplets of water clung to her body. She reached for her towel and slowly wrapped it around herself. Walking over to the door she grabbed her robe before entering her bedroom. "Hello, Mrs. Montgomery," her hairdresser said. Bizzy had called her after leaving Susan's office on Friday. She told herself she wanted a trim, but she had to admit she to wanted to look perfect for this afternoon meeting. As she set in the chair, her hair dresser began to ramble on. Bizzy ignored her, thinking about Susan.

Susan had caught her by surprise. Bizzy remembered her hands: they were long, slim and perfectly manicured. She imagined them on her neck and face. It had been a long time since Bizzy had found anyone even remotely interesting. In college she experimented, but it was the 60s everyone had. She married because that was what was expected. In his own way the Captain loved her, even with his extracurricular activities she knew that. She even loved him. She was happy with her life. But why couldn't she stop thinking about Susan.

Bizzy smiled. She made the brunette nervous. Most people were nervous around Bizzy because she scared them. She was sure Susan wasn't scared of her. In the car on the way to the train station she had seen Susan peak at her legs. At that moment Bizzy was grateful for all the time she spent working on her body. Bizzy was 41 and had given birth two very intelligent children. But her life was about portraying the image of perfection. Bizzy was good at that image. Not even the Captain's activities interfered with it. Every husband in her social circle had affairs. It was expected and accepted. She didn't turn a blind eye. When a nanny or a tutor fell in love with him, she made them aware of her knowledge and summarily fired them. Her marriage was important to her image. She wouldn't let some cheap tart ruin it.

When her hairdresser said she was finished, Bizzy stood and walked into her closet. The hairdresser quietly packed her things and left. She knew the drill; Bizzy's back meant that her services were no longer needed. Bizzy looked at her many suits and chose one that allowed her to show off her figure. She wanted to see if she could make Susan more nervous. Bizzy took her time picking her undergarments, making sure to choose pieces that made her feel sexy. She wondered briefly if Susan would have enjoyed watching her dress. Bizzy sat down on the chaise in her dressing area and slowly rolled stockings up her legs to mid thigh. She clipped them with her garter. She pulled on her underware and fastened her bra. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad' she thought. For a moment she imagined what it would be like to have Susan standing there looking at her. Bizzy laughed at herself. She was getting worked up over some 22 year old, who could not have any possible interest in her. 'Snap out of it, Bizzy.' She continued to dress. As she applied the final touches of her make-up the butler knocked on the door.

"Come in Joseph."

"Mrs. Montgomery," he said. "Susan Ballord has arrived."

"Thank you, Joseph. I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes ma'am." He left the room closing the door behind him. Bizzy clipped her pearls in place, slipped into her shoes and slid into her jacket. She dabbed a small amount of perfume directly behind her ear. She walked down the hall towards the staircase. As she descended the stairs, she looked around her foyer to make sure nothing was out of place. The flowers sitting on the table directly under the chandelier were cut that morning from the garden. The painting was a newly acquired Renoir, a gift from the Captain. At the end of the stairs, she made a left moving towards the living room. Because the doors were open she could see Susan standing there brushing imaginary dust off of her jacket and mumbling to herself. As Bizzy got closer she heard Susan say, "Relax everything is going to be fine."

When Bizzy entered the room, Susan turned to look at her. Susan inhaled sharply, "Wow!" Bizzy smiled. She guessed she was wrong, maybe Susan was interested.

"Joseph. Would you bring us some tea?" Joseph quietly left the room. Next to Susan were two easels with boards on them. Bizzy moved to take a look. Susan had turned an empty rooftop into a garden oasis. "Did you draw these?"

"Yes," Susan replied. "Mrs. Montgomery…" Susan stopped as the butler re-entered the room with a maid carrying a tea tray. The maid set the tray directly on a coffee table in front of a wing back chair. Bizzy was looking at Susan.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Joseph said. "Would you like me to pour the tea?" With a tilt of his head he dismissed the maid.

"No, Joseph. I will do that." Joseph left again this time closing the door behind him. "You were saying Susan."

"Mrs. Montgomery I was thinking…." Bizzy interrupted Susan. She loved the sound of Susan's voice. It was calm and soothing. She wanted to know what it sounded like to have Susan say her name.

"Call me Bizzy."

Susan cleared her throat and began again. "Bizzy," she said slowly. Susan liked the taste of the name in her mouth. "I was thinking that we would turn your roof top into a garden. Each individual section would have a different flower as its centerpiece and that flower would speak to the purpose of the area. Of course every flower would be incorporated in some way. The look would be completely understated. Just enough elegance to make them remember it as the best roof-top garden party they had ever attended."

"Which flowers do you think we should use."

"Orchards, gardenias and tulips. Mostly white with just a dash of color." Susan looked at her expectantly. Bizzy turned back towards the boards. She liked that Susan did not say roses. It showed her that Susan liked to take chances and think of things that no one else did. Bizzy remained silent. Usually this was the point where the presenter began to ramble and back track on their ideas. Bizzy used it as a test that most failed. Only the non-confident continued to speak while someone was considering. Bizzy walked over and sat in the wing back chair. She liked that Susan did not follow her, but waited by the boards anticipating the questions she was going to be asked. Most would have followed her. Susan passed both test. Bizzy was impressed.

"Would you like some tea, Susan?" Bizzy gestured towards sofa adjacent to the chair. Susan sat on the edge of the sofa. She looked composed, but Bizzy had had years of experience sensing nerves and she could feel Susan's. "Cream and sugar."

"Sugar please. No cream." Bizzy made the tea and handed it to Susan.

Bizzy looked at Susan over her tea cup. Her hair brown hair was pinned back in a severe bun. Her neck was long and her skin was smooth. It took everything in Bizzy's power not reach out and touch it. Bizzy licked her lips, as she placed her tea cup back on the tray. "I like your design and the attention to detail. The fabric you've chosen is good. The chairs are not something I would have picked, but that's something easy enough to correct. Gardenias are my favorite flower." Susan let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I will provide you with a list of invitees, because I doubt your boss would know the appropriate people to invite." Susan snorted. Bizzy paused, when Susan got up to retrieve a pad and pen from her bag. "On Thursday we will confirm the date. You will keep me apprised of all the details. I will have someone bring you a key to the building so that you can take the appropriate measurements. In three weeks, I want to see the complete lay out and productions of every single arrangement and center piece."

Susan looked at her expectantly. "When would you like to meet with the caterer?"

"I have someone in mind for that. I will give you the details when I confirm the date. I will need your home number so that I may contact you." Susan pulled her business card from the back of the pad and jotted down her home phone number. She wouldn't usually give a client her home number, but she wanted Bizzy to have it. When she handed Bizzy her card their hands grazed, the touch sent a jolt of electricity threw her body directly to her center. Susan coughed to cover the moan that almost escaped. "If that's all," Bizzy said. "I can have someone drive you to the train station." Bizzy smiled at Susan.

"No." Susan said a little too forcefully. "I drove."

"Of Course." Bizzy stood and opened the door. A few minutes later the butler appeared at the door. "Joseph will you have someone help Miss Ballord with her things." Joseph nodded and moved to gather Susan's things. Bizzy stood there watching Susan pack her things. Normally, she would leave the room and move on to whatever she had to do next. She couldn't leave. Her feet were glued to the floor. At that moment Susan looked at her with a lazy smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery… I mean Bizzy." Bizzy walked Susan to the door, standing there as Susan loaded the last of her things and drove away. Bizzy realized she wanted Susan. That scared her more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Susan spent the next few weeks working furiously on the party. She wanted everything to be perfect when Bizzy did her initial walk-threw. She drew everything to scale; marked out every single section of the rooftop. And used fake flowers to create the gardens. The day of the walk through she showed up at the rooftop to go over any last minute details. She set up a table and chair for the caterer to present the choices of canapés to Bizzy. Everything had to perfect. Bizzy had to like everything. They had spent weeks going over the details by phone. Susan loved the sound of Bizzy's voice and every time the phone rang, Susan secretly hoped that it would be Bizzy.

Edward came to lend moral support and an extra hand. He helped get the caterer settle while Susan reviewed the menu and wine list. She had on her black business suit and white shirt. She had spent all morning deciding what to wear. Clothes were all over her bedroom, even some of Elise's clothes were in the mix. She considered business, casual, business casual, nightclub sexy and every variation of each. In the end, she settled completely business. Elise said she should look completely unaffected. How the hell was she supposed to do that? Everything about Bizzy Montgomery affected Susan. All she could hope for was to appear unaffected.

Pierre chose that moment to show. For the last few weeks he had been a minor annoyance. While Susan and Edward did all the real work, Pierre pretended as if every idea was his. If Pierre happened to be near the phone when Bizzy called, he took her through the list of things that she had previously confirmed with Susan. After this happened three times, Bizzy made it very clear to Pierre and Susan that he would no longer be answering her calls. Susan couldn't believe he would show up for a face to face meeting with Bizzy. Susan would have to find a way to keep him distracted and away from Bizzy. As Pierre made comments about the flower arrangements, Susan pulled out her to do list. She had crossed off everything that needed to be done and gave herself a pat on the back.

"That's a pretty long list," Bizzy breathed in her ear. Susan turned around, why did she always have to look so perfect? Every single time Susan saw Bizzy, her breath caught.

"Mrs. Montgomery we have everything all prepared for you," Pierre said. Bizzy glanced towards him.

"I'm sure you do. Susan is always prepared when she is given the appropriate amount of time." She looked at Susan and smiled, "It's perfect. Exactly what I imagined from your design."

"Thanks, Bizzy," Susan had a sappy smile on her face.

Edward pushed Susan closer, "Why don't you show Mrs. Montgomery around while Pierre and I make sure the caterer is ready to go." Edward grabbed Pierre's arm and moved him away from the women.

As they walked around the space Susan was able to gain enough composure to take notes on Bizzy's comments. Most were minor changes. Most of it was to the caterer's selections. Susan had become rather familiar with the caterer's overall menu while choosing the canape's for this event. She suggested substitutions that she was confident Bizzy would prefer. And picked a date for the caterer to bring the new selections to Bizzy's home.

"I'll be using the apartment downstairs the day of the party as a prep area. I hope that's ok?" Susan addressed Bizzy.

"That's fine." Bizzy took a step closer to Susan. Susan couldn't take her eyes off of Bizzy's lips. 'Stop it Susan. Focus. Just focus!' A lock of hair fell in Susan's face; Bizzy lifted her hand slightly but thought better of it. "The invitations will go out later the week," It was a statement.

"Yes," Susan said as she pulled the final invitation from a folder, handing it to Bizzy. She was careful to make sure their hands didn't touch. Susan wasn't sure she could handle it. Bizzy nodded her approval. "I think that's everything. I'll see you for final caterer selection. And then the party. If you think of any changes, call me." Susan said this last bit hopefully. She wanted to hear Bizzy's voice as often as she could.

"I will," Bizzy returned the smile. And left.

*

Susan ran around frantically making sure everything was in place. The guest would be arriving in two hours and she had a million things to do. Edward luckily would be on the door so she didn't have to worry about training someone. She had issued all of the necessary press badges and had gotten some friends from college to call the right celebraties to give the party a little more spice. When Susan had presented Bizzy with idea, she pointed out this was not a Connecticut party; and New York needed a little glam. Bizzy reluctantly approved the plan. Susan checked with the caterer and the lighting specialist. The landscaper had created the perfect vision. And when sun went down the roof would look like a garden suspended in the New York Skyline.

Susan knew that this party could change her career forever. If Bizzy was pleased, then hopefully she would give Susan some credit. Susan never thought that she would would enjoy party planning, but she did. She loved it when her ideas came together. She took one last look around. Satisfied that the bartender would be ok setting up the bar and the florists was done with the center pieces she went downstairs to grab another list. The apartment was organized chaos. It was the holding area for all of the extras, Susan had set-up a makeshift office in the bedroom. When she entered she turned to the small table sitting in the corner and flipped though the papers looking for her last minute items check list. It wasn't until she heard the adjoining bathroom's door close that she realized anyone was there. Turning around she saw Bizzy completely naked. Susan's head started to spin. She forgot all about the list giving chase for the exit. Unfortunately, she had closed the door when she came in; and ran head first into it.

"Susan!" Bizzy called out, immediately approaching her. Susan's vision blurred a little, but she could feel Bizzy's hands on her turning her around. "Are you ok? Come sit on the bed." Bizzy guided Susan towards the bed. Susan sat on the bed. Bizzy's breast were inches from her face which made her head spin faster.

"Can you put something on?" Susan asked desperately. Bizzy smiled. She got up retrieved her robe from a bag and ran cold water over a wash cloth for Susan.

"Here," She handed Susan the washcloth, and placed a hand on her shoulder too keep Susan sitting down. "Don't move." Bizzy kneeled in front of her. "You'll feel better in a second."

"This is embarrassing. This is not the impression I wanted to make on you. You must think I am some kind of nervous fidgety cluts. I never ever walk into walls and I always know what I am going to say. But around you I say and do the dumbest stuff. I feel like an idiot." Susan rambled.

"I don't think you're an idiot or a nervous fidgety cluts. I think you are a beautiful woman with an amazing mind. Though no one has ever runaway that fast when they've seen me naked. You could give a girl a complex." Bizzy smiled and placed her hand on Susan's cheek. "You feel better now."

Bizzy's face was inches from Susan. Bizzy ran her thumb slowly over Susan's lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Susan leaned over and pressed her lips to Bizzy's. Bizzy didn't pull back or engage. She just let Susan kiss her. When Susan pulled back she said, "I shouldn't have done that."

Bizzy brushed a strand of hair off Susan's face. "I'm not complaining," Bizzy said. This time Bizzy initiated the kiss and took control of it. Susan thought Bizzy had the softest lips ever. When she felt Bizzy's tongue on her lip, Susan opened her mouth to admit it. Bizzy explored the inside of Susan's mouth gently. When Susan moaned, Bizzy sucked on Susan's bottom lip. Susan's nipples hardened immediately. Bizzy pulled back to look at Susan. Once Susan realized the kiss was over her eyes fluttered open. She felt drunk.

"I need to get dressed," Bizzy said. "The make-up artist and hairdresser will be here any moment. And I am sure you came in here for a list." Bizzy stood and pulled Susan with her. "Does your head feel better?"

"Not really," Susan said. Bizzy gave a slight chuckle.

Susan grabbed the list off the table and opened the door to the chaos on the other side. She took a deep breath and went back to work. When she got upstairs Edward asked if she was ok. He handed her a handkerchief. "Lipstick," he said. Susan could still feel Bizzy's lips against hers. She took another deep breath. 'Pull it together Susan.' She said to herself. Susan set out to finish the last minute things before the guests arrived.

*

The party was in full swing by the time Susan could stop and grab a canapé. She looked around the party, poised to halt any disaster. To her surprise and relief everything seemed to be running smoothly and everyone was having a good time. Her eyes caught Bizzy's just for a second, Susan smiled when Bizzy nodded her head approvingly. Susan noticed the Captain standing next to Bizzy. She searched the room for Elise. Elise's parents made her come to the party. They said it would be disrespectful if she did not attend when Bizzy had graciously included the entire family in the invitation. At first Elise was thrilled, but two weeks ago the Captain told her that he was no longer interested in carrying on their affair. Elise cried for days, she called the Captain's house and work several times a day. She even showed up at the Bizzy's home. Luckily a garderner had escorted her off the premises before she had made a fool of herself. She spotted Elise standing next to her step-mother throwing daggers in the Captain's direction. As Susan moved to give Elise an opportunity to make a retreat, Elise's stepmother drug her over to speak to Bizzy. When the Captain noticed their approach he kissed Bizzy on the temple and walked away. 'Coward.' Susan thought as she inched closer to the group.

"Bizzy lovely party as always. The garden looks like something out of a story book." Elise's stepmother Ingrid said. "You know my daughter, Elise, don't you. She lives here in the city."

Elise raised her head and squared her shoulders. She looked like she was stealing herself for battle. "Mrs. Montgomery," Elise said. "Nice party. Susan was really thrilled when you asked her to work on it."

Bizzy ignored the comment about Susan. "No, Ingrid I have not had the pleasure of meeting your daughter. But I believe she has met my husband, the Captain." Bizzy held Elise's gaze. Her face was cold, unfeeling and distinctly conveyed the message that she knew about her husband's affair. When she smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Elise's gaze falter. Elise ran from the room toward the staircase. Susan couldn't believe it. In all the months she worked with Bizzy she never gave any indication that she knew about Elise and her husband. Yet, it seemed that she had said his final goodbye.

Elise's stepmother went after her. Bizzy walked up to Susan. "You should go comfort you friend," Bizzy said calmly.

"How did you know?" Susan asked.

"There is nothing the Captain does that I don't know about." Susan looked at her. She realized that perfection went beyond Bizzy's hair and clothes; it may just extend to other parts of her as well. Perfection was cultivated someone once told her. And looking at Bizzy she believed that it was true.

When Susan reached the stairs that would lead her to the ground floor. She found Elise with her head pressed into the concrete crying. Her stepmother was standing over her yelling. "You stupid girl, what did you think would happen? He would leave his wife. He has children. He would never do that. Do you think were the first? Please, do you know how many times Bizzy Montgomery has dismissed tramps?" She paused as Elise continued to sob. "How could you embarrass your father like this?"

"Mrs. Shipman," Susan interrupted, "Why don't you go enjoy the party I'll see that Elise gets home?"

"You better wake up little girl. Play times over." Ingrid said in a parting jab.

Elise peered through her fingers at Susan. Susan smiled softly at her friend, as she led her down the stairs into the apartment. After she wiped away Elise's tears, she took her downstairs and hailed a cab. Susan paid the cab driver and gave him their address. "Everythings going to be ok. We'll spend all day tomorrow drowning our sorrows in chocolate and ice cream."

"Thank you, Susan." Elise got in the cab and went home.

Susan turned back towards the door. Edward stood their looking at her. "Broken heart?" He inquired. Susan nodded. When she walked past him she thought she heard, "Be careful." She turned to ask him what he meant but Edward was engrossed in his work. Susan went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Susan was enjoying her first week off in two months. After the party, Pierre's was flooded with request for parties. They had signed on clients that wanted to been seen at the right events, which they were now planning. Pierre had even raised her pay, after much prompting on Susan's part. She finally had some breathing room. It took her a while to carve out this time. She had everything she needed to have a week of total vegetation. She had pulled out her favorite ratty t-shirt and sweat pants. She settled onto the couch with all three 'A Star is Born' videos, a large pepperoni pizza and orange soda – the ice cream sundaes would be for later. There was a knock at the door.

"Not now," Susan groaned. "Who is it?" She said as she yanked open the door. "Oh God!" She said when she came face to face with Bizzy.

"Hello Susan. May I come in?"

Susan just shook her head. 'Why couldn't I have left the ratty t–shirt in the closet.' Susan stepped aside.

"How are you?" Bizzy said. Susan closed the door and faced her.

"Fine. This is my week off." She said as a makeshift apology for her outfit.

"You look relaxed." Bizzy looked around the apartment for another person. "Is Elise here?"

"No. She's been gone for a few days." Elise looked like she was finally recovering from her humiliation at the party. For the first few weeks following, Elise was withdrawn and spent a lot of time crying. Finally she decided she needed out of New York and boarded a plane for Seattle to see her mother. Susan hoped when Elise came home she would be better. "Did you want to see her?" Susan was disappointed.

"No, I came to see you," Bizzy paused. "I can understand that if you're upset about what happened at the party…" Susan shook her head stopping Bizzy's apology.

"I'm not upset about what you did. I am sorry that my friend got her heartbroken. But she walked into it on her own." 'Just like I am.' Susan said that last bit to herself. "Do you want to sit down?" Susan sat on the couch leaving enough room for Bizzy to sit next to her. "You came here to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I called your office and Edward told me you were off. I have been sitting outside of your apartment for over thirty minutes. Thinking."

"About what?" Susan was curious.

"You. Me. Kissing you. Things I shouldn't be thinking about." Bizzy took Susan hand turning it upwards and traced the lines on the inside, as she searched for what to say next. How she was starting to feel about Susan scared her. She had never missed anyone so much. She and the Captain spent most of their time apart; being married to a doctor meant that you rarely saw them. It was something she accepted during his residency. Her feelings for Susan were completely new to her. She didn't just miss Susan - she ached for her. "I've missed you."

Susan stared at their joined hands, "I've thought of calling you a few times. I was afraid that your husband would answer; or worse that you wouldn't want to talk to me."

Bizzy didn't know what to say, so she went back to her comfort zone. "Get dressed. I want to take you to _Copper_."

"What's _Copper_?"

"A restaurant here, it's my favorite place for the steak. They have the best chocolate fudge cake in the world. I've had a lot of fudge cake compare to it to." Bizzy poked Susan in the ribs and smiled.

Susan looked at her for a long time. "I have pizza."

"Pizza isn't a meal. I am not sure that beyond the age of 7 pizza is something humans should consume."

"Bizzy you're in New York. I am pretty sure saying that could get you arrested." Susan got a serious look on her face. "Is _Copper_ a place you and the Captain go?"

"Does it matter?" Bizzy voice was indignant.

"Yes." Bizzy looked at Susan hurt. "Not because I don't want to be some place you have been with the Captain. If it's a place where people would recognize you or the Captain, people will ask questions that you may not be ready to answer. If there wasn't something between us, you wouldn't even know I am alive. You can't just introduce me as your party planner and expect that to end the questions. You are not the person that would take a party planner out to dinner."

"No one tells me who I can and cannot talk to. And no one questions me."

"I believe you. I don't think they would ask questions, but they would gossip." Susan didn't have to say anything else. Bizzy knew that gossip true or not could ruin your image. She needed her image for her social standing. She needed it to provide for her children. Bizzy put her head in her hands. This may be too much for her.

Susan began to rub Bizzy's shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok." Susan wanted to say the right thing. She didn't want Bizzy to walk out and never come back. "We'll eat pizza and drink orange soda. And watch all three A Star is Born."

"I can't eat pizza." Bizzy was grateful, the realization was more than she could handle.

"We'll order you a salad then." Bizzy nodded. "Have you ever seen A Star is Born?"

"The one with Judy Garland?"

"That's one of them there are three."

"You're going to make sit through sequels."

"No, Judy did a remake of Janet Gaynor and then Barbra Streisand did a remake. All very different performances we'll compare and contrast. At the end you will write me an essay on what each brings to the performance. How they take the same character and make them relevant in their time." Susan gave her best dorky grin. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"I haven't watched a movie in a really long time."

"Its one of my favorite things to do. Wait till I introduce you to my Rita Hayworth collection. I have a thing for redheads." Susan winked at Bizzy.

"Lucky me." Bizzy kissed Susan, pressing her into the couch. Susan molded herself to Bizzy's body. Susan slipped Bizzy's jacket off her shoulders. Bizzy pulled back and stroked Susan's face. They kissed more. Kissing Susan Bizzy forgot that everyone else existed. She could spend the rest of her life here.

"Mmmmmmm. You're trying to distract me from my pizza." Bizzy laughed at her.

"I'm trying to save your life."

"Well, I make you a deal. I'll order myself a salad when I order yours, but its not going to stop me from eating pizza." Susan reached for the phone and ordered the salads. "Would you like me to make you a gin martini?" Bizzy looked at her stunned. "It's a weird quirk of mine – that happens to work well in my profession – I remember details about people. The first night we met you were drinking a martini. At your house, the decanter behind your couch was filled with clear liquid. The night of your party, despite the fact that you ordered some of the best wines in the world, you drank martinis. I made sure to ask the bartender what kind. In case it ever became necessary."

"You may very well be perfect." Bizzy kissed her. She wanted to know everything about Susan. The fear she had earlier of ruining her life was being pushed to the side.

*

Susan awoke with a weight on her stomach, she began to panic. Susan looked down to see Bizzy's head on her shoulder and hand under her shirt on her bare stomach. When the movie was over Bizzy had decided to stay. Susan offered to sleep in Elise's room, but Bizzy said that she would much rather sleep with her. Bizzy quipped that she could keep her hands to herself. Susan brushed her teeth and slipped on a tank. When she came into her room to offer Bizzy a t-shirt, Bizzy was unclipping her stockings from her bodysuit. Looking at Bizzy now, Susan knew she wouldn't able to keep her hands to herself.

Susan ran her fingers over Bizzy's back and arm trying to commit it to memory. She thought that this may be her only opportunity to touch Bizzy and she needed to take advantage. Susan's phone rang as Bizzy began to stir. "Hello… Hi Daddy… No I'm not just waking up." Bizzy's hand moved further up her shirt just below Susan's breast. Susan started to breathe a little heavier. "Did you get my letter?... Dad…" Susan stopped Bizzy's wondering hand, sitting up. "Daddy, I got a raise I can afford to help out… It's not that much money… Dad just let me do this. I can't be their like Rachel, Bobby or Mike. It's my way of contributing. You can blame it on yourself you said we should always contribute..." Susan looked over her shoulder to see Bizzy giving her the sexiest of smiles. "Dad I need to go. I'll call you later and you can convince me that I'm right." Susan smiled back. "I love you too. Tell mom thanks for the cookies."

"Sorry that was my Dad." Bizzy looked great in the morning. Her hair was mussed but her skin was glowing. How was it possible?

"Can I help?"

"With?" Susan looked confused.

"Your parents…"

"Bizzy, please don't. I…" Susan paused looking for the right words. "My parents take care of everyone in our family. My Dad is just being stubborn. He still thinks Pierre doesn't pay me enough. But thanks to this amazing redhead I met at party. Pierre has upped my pay because of all the business that has come flooding in." Susan caressed Bizzy's face.

"Ok," Bizzy replied.

"Hungry? I can heat up pizza?"

"Do you eat anything besides pizza."

"Sure," Susan wiggled her eyebrows at Bizzy

Bizzy swallowed. "If I looked in your refrigerator would there be actual food?" Susan shook her head. "Do you cook?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"Yes." The buzzer on Susan's front door began to ring. "Hold on," Susan addressed Bizzy pulling on her sweat pants. "Yes,"

_Is Mrs. Montgomery there. This is her chauffeur Parker. _Bizzy approached Susan.

"Yes, Parker." Bizzy spoke into the intercom. It never occurred to Susan that Bizzy had not driven herself into the city or that someone had been outside all evening and night while she and Bizzy slept. Susan realized that she may be further outside of her league than she thought.

_I'm sorry ma'am. Miss Addison's nanny Suzette just called. Miss Addison has refused to attend her riding lesson. Also, Mr. Archer's swim meet has been moved to this morning._

"Parker, thank you." Susan stood there knowing that any possibility of pulling Bizzy back into bed was over. "Susan. May I use your phone?" Susan nodded as Bizzy picked up the receiver dialing her home. "Hello Joseph. Will you put Addison on the phone?" There was a brief pause before Bizzy spoke again. "Addison, you're lesson starts in 20 minutes… Addison I don't have time for this. I am not making a request. You will attend your lesson or all other privileges will be revoked… I do not care what kind of surgery your father is performing today. You will not be spending your day watching him perform it… Addison this is not up for discussion." Bizzy replaced the receiver as she locked eyes with Susan. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Bizzy wrapped her arms around Susan. For the briefest moment she considered staying just like this. Her and Susan. No children, no husbands, no work, no fathers – just them. Bizzy knew she could be happy with just Susan. However, she had responsibilities. Her life came with expectations. What she wanted was not a priority. She kissed Susan's temple, then her eyes, then her nose and lips.

"Its ok Bizzy. Last night was more than I expected."

Bizzy got dressed and left. Downstairs Parker waited patiently outside the car. "Good morning Mrs. Montgomery." She didn't respond. Waking up in Susan's arms Bizzy felt safe. She had every intention spending the morning forgetting her responsibilities and making love to Susan. Reality had interfered.

Last night Bizzy experienced something she had never experienced in 20 years of marriage something never knew she existed. Security. Bizzy never worried about money, she was a Bradford Forbes. When she was born her father established an irrevocable trust in her name. She did the same for her children when they were born. While she didn't run the family business she played an integral role, which gave her access to certain privileges. She always assumed that security came from her image and prestige. She never knew that it could come from a person.

She thought about her children, Addison tried so desperately to please her father. Bizzy tried to keep her occupied with other things besides medicine, but at 12 years old Addison wanted nothing more than the Captain's attention. Addison strived for perfection. It's a trait that Bizzy understood. The little tantrums that Addison threw when the Captain was home would have to come to an end. The Captain's solution was to remind Addison that she had to uphold the Montgomery name – so far it hadn't worked. Archer was different. He had a natural talent for almost everything he tried. But he had a recklessness that was very much the Captain. Bizzy kept as tight a reign on his recklessness that she could, but Archer seemed to thrive on it. Despite it all, they were her children. Her one accomplishment. She was all they had.

Susan was different. Bizzy didn't like to explain and rarely felt the need to do so. Susan instinctively knew that Bizzy had not fully considered the ramifications of their relationship. She made it possible for them to be together without Bizzy getting hurt. And Susan understood that Bizzy's preferred method of dealing with anything was to pretend that it didn't exist. With most people she made small talk; with Susan she didn't want to talk about flowers or the weather.

Bizzy didn't know what the next step was. She knew that she would see Susan again, very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Susan had had a really long day. She presented for two new clients and finished making plans for a teenager's birthday party in Brooklyn. Now she was sitting at her desk making a list of things that needed to be done in the morning, as always Susan was the last to leave. The door opened, "Did you forget something Edward?" She turned around. I strange man stood in front of her. "We're closed sir." She said as she looked around trying to figure out the best way to get out.

"Sorry Miss, I'm Mrs. Montgomery's chauffeur, Parker. She would like to know if you are done for the evening."

"Where is she?"

"In the car," Parker pointed at the sedan out front.

"Ummmm, Yes, I guess I am done for the evening." She hadn't expected to see Bizzy tonight. Almost every night for the last two weeks Bizzy had called. Susan enjoyed hearing Bizzy's voice before she went to bed.

Susan packed her things and locked up the building. She stepped into the sedan when Parker held open the door. "Wanna date?" Susan said to a waiting Bizzy.

"Now that's the best offer I've had in a long time." Bizzy grabbed the front of Susan's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Then a few more kisses. "I was thinking we could have dinner?"

"Sure. There's this really small Chinese place not that far from here. Only people that live in the neighborhood know about it."

"That sounds good, but I was thinking I would cook." Bizzy smiled at the dumbfounded look on Susan's face. She rolled down the privacy screen. "Parker, Miss Ballord's house please." She rolled the screen back up.

"In my kitchen?!"

"Yes. Is there a reason that I shouldn't?"

"Well, Elise and I kinda only use it to hold water and leftovers. I'm not sure we've ever turned on the stove."

"Do you have pots and pans?"

"Of Course. Elise's stepmother bought them when we moved in. Her way of telling Elise it was time to grow up. I'm pretty sure they have never been used."

"Well tonight we will. I have a very special menu planned."

"Good cause I'm starving."

When they arrived at Susan's apartment, Parker opened the doors and grabbed the bag out the back of the car. He followed them upstairs placing the bag in the kitchen. Susan hoped Bizzy would stay, but afraid that she may not want to. When Bizzy turned to Parker telling him to take the rest of the night off, Susan thought her heart would pop out of her chest. Bizzy pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag. "Where are your glasses?" Susan pointed to the cabinet above her head. She poured Susan and herself a glass of Pinot Gris. Handing a glass to Susan, she asked for the pots and pans. Susan pointed to another cabinet. Every time she asked for something Susan pointed to the right cabinet. "For someone that never uses the kitchen you certainly know where everything is."

"Organizing is my life. I can't believe you can cook."

"I spent a lot of time in Europe before I married. I discovered cooking. It was a way to occupy my time and surprisingly enough an acceptable skill for me to learn." Susan sensed a trace of sadness in her statement. "For a while I entertained being a chef, but later I thought better of it. Now I only do it when I am on vacation. Or the middle of the night. It relaxes me."

"So, what are you making?"

"Well, as an appetizer I am making prosciutto flat bread with arugula, caramelized onions and a balsamic reduction."

"Huh"

"It's like pizza but better. I know how much you love pizza."

"I don't know why you don't like pizza. It's a full meal. Vegetables in the tomato sauce, meat, and bread. It's the perfect food." Bizzy laughed at her.

"You know eventually you're going to need to stop eating like a teenager." She poured the vinegar into a pan turning the oven on. "I am also making chicken marsala with mash potatoes and broccoli. Chocolate mousse for desert."

"That's a lot of food. You expecting guests."

"No, but your going to need your energy for later." 'Later,' Susan thought. Her mind flashed to the sight of Bizzy in her bodysuit. Susan felt a little light headed. She took a gulp of wine. "Slow down," Bizzy said. "We have all night."

Bizzy continued to cook. Susan shared a few stories from her childhood. Bizzy discovered that she was really close to her parents especially her father. Susan told funny stories about growing up the youngest of four in Saginaw, Michigan. She made Bizzy laugh until she cried. Bizzy even shared a few embarrassing stories from her childhood.

"The first time I met the Captain, my parents were invited to dinner at a mutual friend's house. He was there, though I can't remember why? I was trying desperately not to be kissed by our friend's son. My parents thought we would make a good match." Bizzy rolled her eyes. "We were standing out on the patio, every time he approached I stepped back. Eventually, I stepped into the pool. When I tried to climb out, I kept falling back in because I couldn't get my grip. That stupid idiot son was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. The Captain stood there hysterically laughing. He was enough of a gentleman to help me out of the pool and offer me his jacket. I came out chiffon clinging to me. I was more upset than mortified." Susan laughed. "I haven't thought about that in years."

"So, then you fell in love with him."

"No. I think I called him a jerk and stormed off. I had to listen to my mother talk about the embarrassment I caused the family all the way home. It was frustrating. A few days later he invited himself to lunch with a few friends and to almost every event or lunch or dinner I attended subsequently. Eventually, he wrangled a dinner invitation to our house from my mother. Later, she forced me to accept his dinner invite. Two children later here we are."

Susan couldn't tell if Bizzy was unhappy in her marriage. She wanted to ask if she was just a mindless distraction, but was afraid that Bizzy's answer may be yes so she told her first date story. They finished dinner just talking, like they had been doing it for years.

Susan cleared the table after dinner, filling the sink with water, soap, and dishes. Bizzy offered help but Susan said it was her payment for a lovely meal. Susan worked at the sink in silence. Bizzy came into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine, she placed the glass next to Susan standing directly behind her. She placed her hands on the brunette's arms resting her chin on her shoulders. She slipped her arms around Susan's waist, kissing her neck. Susan let the dish drop out her hands. The brunette rolled her head back. When Bizzy began to suck behind her ear, she groaned out loud.

Susan turned around bringing her hands to Bizzy's face. She buried her hands in the red hair. Susan poured all her emotions into every single kiss. Every stroke she tried show Bizzy how much this meant to her. She never felt this way before. But she wasn't prepared; she had to stop this before it went much further. Bizzy started to undo the brunette's blouse. "Stop." Bizzy freed a few more buttons. "Bizzy please. Stop, no."

It took Bizzy a minute to realize what she was saying. She stopped, stepping back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. We don't have to do anything. I just want you. But if you're not ready or interested…" She trailed off. The redhead was at a loss, no one flustered her, but Susan had. Bizzy shook her head. Susan was still trying to catch her breath. "I'll go." Susan reached out grabbing her hand.

"No, don't go just give me a few minutes." She moved forward to kiss the redhead. "You assumed right. I just imagined this and I bought something."

Bizzy smiled placing her hands on Susan's shoulders. "And you feel better when you have a plan to follow." Susan smiled at Bizzy, most people didn't get that about her. "Can't we check out the item you've bought later?"

"Bizzy, please. It won't take me very long. Just sit down. Have another glass of wine." Susan kissed her one more time before heading into the bedroom.

About a week ago, she conned Edward into going lingerie shopping with her. She now owed him a ridiculously expensive dinner, but as she pulled on the crème negligee, she knew dinner would be worth it. Before she headed back to Bizzy, Susan pulled her sheets off the bed replacing them with the satin one's she'd purchased and never thought she'd need.

She stepped into the living room, hitting her best sexy girl pose. "Bizzy," she said breathily.

Bizzy looked at Susan. "I love it when a plan works," she said. Bizzy stood about arms length from Susan motioning the brunette to turn around. She kissed Susan, quickly leaving her mouth and heading to the areas left exposed by the material. Bizzy lingered at her throat and her chest. She used her lips to memorize the areas, she catalogued each moan. Susan could feel herself getting weak kneed.

"Bizzy. Bedroom." These were the only words Susan could manage. The redhead walked Susan back towards the bedroom closing the door behind them.

*

Bizzy woke the next morning, her body completely tangled around Susan's. Susan looked beautiful laying there. Bizzy brushed the hair out of her face mesmerized by how different Susan looked now. Last night was more than Bizzy ever imagined. She planned dinner with the intention of getting Susan out of her system. It didn't work. She wanted Susan more than ever.

Bizzy got up, wrapping Susan's robe around herself. She sat in the living room window seat and stared at the city. It was so expansive. She spent a week trying to clear last night; Addison and Archer after much proding and bribery had left for friends' houses. The captain was taking the weekend to sail, probably with Addison's French tutor. For the first time Bizzy didn't care.

How had she ever gotten herself into this? All she had thought about was Susan. 'Susan,' Bizzy said her name. A few months ago Bizzy didn't even know who the brunette was. A few months ago Bizzy knew who she was. Meeting Susan had changed everything. For the first time in her life, she wanted to say to hell with responsibility and expectation. Take Susan some place where it could be just be the two of them.

A door opened on the other side of the apartment. Assuming it was Susan, Bizzy didn't turn around.

"Hey, Suse. You're up early." Bizzy turned around at the sound of Elise's voice. Elise came out of her bedroom coming face to face with Bizzy. "Shit, Mrs. Montgomery I didn't know you were here."

"Susan is asleep." Bizzy tried to sound as calm as possible. Why hadn't Susan told her Elise was here? What was she going to do?

"Oh." Elise said and as if answering Bizzy's questions. "I got here a few hours ago. Susan didn't know I was coming."

"Ok." Elise didn't seem shocked by Bizzy's presence.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I'm sorry about what happened with your husband."

"It takes two people to have an affair. You have no need to apologize."

"Well, I am going to catch a nap. Tell Susan I'm here when she wakes up." Elise headed back into her room. Before she closed the door she said, "Don't hurt her." She caught Bizzy's eyes, conveying her plea. She went back into the room.

Bizzy took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It never occurred to Bizzy that Susan had confided in anyone. Especially not Elise. She was terrified of what Elise would do with this information. Scorned woman could be vindictive. But Elise's apology and her parting words didn't sound like the words of someone that was plotting revenge.

Susan had shared things with Elise. Bizzy wanted to know what and how much. She sat down on the couch taking a few deep breaths. Susan trusted Elise. She wasn't sure why but she did. And Bizzy trusted Susan. She would talk to Susan about it. Another door opened.

Susan stood in the door way in a t-shirt. "You coming back to bed? It's cold without you."

"Elise is here." Bizzy responded. Susan brushed her own hair out of her face.

"Yeah… How'd she look?"

"Fine I guess."

"Good. You wanna come back to bed?"

"Maybe I should go?"

"Please, don't. Elise isn't going to say anything. She wouldn't do that to me." Bizzy believed Susan. "We could check into a hotel if that would make you feel better."

Susan hoped that Bizzy would spend the entire weekend with her. She wanted more time before it ended. She hoped that Bizzy wanted the same.

"Lets' just go back to bed." Bizzy thought she heard Susan squeal. As Bizzy followed Susan into room, she figured she would work out what happened next later.

Thanks everyone for all the words of encouragement. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Bizzy was having an affair. She never thought it would be her. Plenty women in her social group had them – chauffeurs, tennis pros or associates in their husband's firms. No one talked about it, everyone just knew.

As far as she knew every single one of her counterparts' liaisons had been men. Lesbian affairs were frowned upon. It was an unwritten rule that no one crossed. Bizzy had never broken a rule. She went to boarding school like she was supposed to, did a few years abroad in Europe as was expected, and married a man who she thought wouldn't suffocate her. She never considered love or what she wanted. Until now, she did what everyone else did.

Susan continued to captivate her. It didn't matter how many times she told herself that she wouldn't see Susan again, she always did. She often called Susan several times a day, and was disappointed when the brunette was too busy to speak with her. She imagined this is how you feel with your first affair, but Susan didn't feel like an affair. She felt like more; maybe everything.

Getting their schedules together for a vacation at Bizzy's house on the Cape had been difficult, but eventually they made it work. It would be just them; Bizzy didn't keep any servants at this house. She had purchased this house herself to be a getaway. It was rare that anyone joined her – the Captain always respected her need for solitude and she often chose a weekend that the children were doing other things. Here she was herself; and she was most herself with Susan.

They would spend the next ten days here. Bizzy received a call that Susan's plane had arrived, She went to the front porch to wait for drop her off. When she heard the car pull up, she took a deep breath to keep from running to meet Susan.

When Susan stepped from the car, Bizzy's breath caught. The wind was whipping the brunette's hair around into her face. Susan looked up at Bizzy and smiled. Bizzy's heart melted.

"Did you make a list of all the things you want to do while you're here?" Bizzy said. The driver was moving the bags into the house over Susan's objections, so Bizzy kept it light.

"Oh. Yes I did. It's a rather short list but I am confident that we'll be able to fit it all in."

"Do you need anything else, Miss Ballord?" The driver addressed Susan.

"No, thank you." She said never taking her eyes off Bizzy. Susan ascended the steps waiting for the driver to pull away. As soon as he did, the brunette backed Bizzy up against the front of the house and ravished her mouth. "Yes, I am sure we'll be able to fit everything in."

*

Since Susan had entered the house four days earlier, they had barely left the bedroom. Bizzy had managed to make the room feel like its own private island. Susan loved the house. She was relaxed and it felt good to kiss Bizzy whenever and wherever she wanted to.

Last night after they had made love she told Bizzy that she loved her. Bizzy response was to kiss her, but she didn't say it in return. Susan hadn't meant to say it though she had been thinking it for a while. Everyone knew that it was a bad idea for the mistress to fall in love. As much as men never leave their wives, woman like Bizzy never leave their husbands. Being here in Bizzy's house made her forget, and she slipped.

"Let's go swimming," Susan said as she entered the kitchen. Bizzy was making them breakfast.

"After breakfast." Bizzy stared at Susan for a while. For a moment she looked like she was going to say something else, but returned to the French Toast she was making.

They ate breakfast in relative silence making small talk along the way. This was the first time they had shared a meal or been in the same space that they barely looked at one another. "I'm going to change." Susan said as she stood to place her plate in the sink.

While she was rummaging through her bag for her swimsuit, she heard a car pull up. She looked out the window to see the Captain emerge with two children behind him. The boy was about 12 and looked as handsome as the man he was standing next to. The girl looked like she imagined a ten year old Bizzy would.

"What are you doing here?" Susan heard Bizzy say.

"Manners usually require you to say hello when your husband arrives." The Captain said as he brushed pass Bizzy. Susan opened the bedroom door to hear.

"Hello Captain." Bizzy voice sounded colder than Susan had ever heard it. "Now answer my question. What are you doing here? And why are the children here?"

"They wanted to see their mother." There was a brief pause. "Ok. I am going to take Archer sailing."

"And he won't let me go." A little girl's voice interjected.

"Girl's don't sail." The boy's voice.

"Shut up, Archer." The girl retorted.

"Children go out to the beach while your father and I talk." Bizzy said. "So, you wanted to take Archer sailing. Why did you come here? The sloop is in Hilton Head."

"Well, I couldn't leave Addison in the house by herself."

"By herself! We have a house full of servants and she has a nanny. Where the hell is her nanny?" Bizzy raised her voice.

"She quit."

"What do you mean she quit? Goddamn it Captain! Not now!"

"Why are you raising you voice. I booked a sloop in town. You and Addison will do some shopping, have lunch. I'll take the children home tomorrow."

"I have a guest." Bizzy said so low that Susan barely heard her.

"Your guest doesn't like to shop? I'm sure they'll understand. Who is it anyway?"

Susan stepped out the bedroom at that moment. She had slipped on a pair of slacks and a button up. She carried a folder in her hand. "Bizzy, with the plans I made of the house yesterday I'm sure we can find a set-up that will allow you to have tables on the beach." Susan handed Bizzy the folder. "Hello, Captain. You probably don't remember me. I helped Bizzy with the New York garden party." Susan looked at the relieved look on Bizzy's face.

"Thank you, Susan." She said quietly.

"Yes, I remember you. You're planning a party here on the cape?" He addressed Bizzy. "Well, Addison can help you with that?" He walked to the back porch. "Archer we're ready."

"Captain, why can't I go?" Addison said. "I can learn."

"Not this time Addison maybe another time." The Captain and Archer left, leaving Susan and Bizzy staring at each other and Addison on the beach.

*

Susan kept Addison occupied for an entire day on the beach. They built sand castles, played in the water and dug for clams. When they found some, Addison explained the entire molecular structure of the clam to Susan. Susan was astonished with how much the ten year old knew. Addison was shocked when Bizzy joined them on the beach, and exhilarated when Bizzy actually played with them. Addison told Susan that Bizzy didn't play. Addison bonded with Susan right away.

By the time the Captain and Archer returned Addison had made Susan her best friend. Bizzy cooked dinner for her family. When Bizzy and the Captain spoke, Susan noticed that they didn't seem to talk about anything important. He never inquired why Bizzy had come here to plan a party or why the party planner was there with her. It was almost as if he didn't care. When Susan had moved to the back porch he followed her out. Before he could make what Susan could only guess was his customary move, she reminded him that she was Elise's friend and headed to the beach.

She sat there looking over the water and thinking about her life. How had she gotten herself into this? Up until this morning she could pretend that it was just her and Bizzy. Her family's arrival was a deafening reminder that it wasn't.

"Susan." Bizzy sat down next to Susan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were coming."

"I know." They sat in silence, not touching, for a long time. Susan knew that if she looked at Bizzy, she would be begin to cry. When she heard Bizzy's breath catch, she turned to see tears rolling down the redhead's cheeks. "Bizzy let's leave here. Let's go away just the two of us and never come back. We can be happy together. Please?" For the briefest seconds, Susan held onto to hope.

"I can't leave, Susan."

"Why? Because I can't give you what he can. I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"This is who I am Susan. I am Mrs. Bizzy Forbes Montgomery. Before that I was Bizzy Bradford Forbes. I don't know how to be anything else." She turned her entire body to face Susan. "It's not about the money. I have money. All I have to give my children is my name. If I leave with you I can't give them that. I can't leave my children." She reached for Susan's hand. "Please, Susan you have to understand." Susan turned her face away.

"I'm leaving Bizzy." Bizzy began to cry again. "You can't leave your children. I understand that. But I'm not sure how I fit in all of this? And I'm not sure I can continue to do this."

"Please, don't leave me." Susan got up and went into the house. Bizzy sat trying to get control of herself. She knew that when she did Susan would be gone. Bizzy felt like her world was falling apart. She could feel her heart breaking.

*

It had been weeks since they'd seen each other. Bizzy had tried to phone Susan several times - at work Edward kept telling her Susan was out and Elise told her basically the same thing when she called the apartment. Bizzy took her misery out on everyone. She had missed several appointments and made the captain go to quite a few parties without her. The servants received most of her angst, Bizzy corrected everything they did. Often making them to do it two or three times before she moved on to something else.

Bizzy blamed her absences from social occasions on her lack of social secretary. She had to fire the last one because she slept with the Captain. But Bizzy was perfectly capable of keeping her own schedule she just didn't want to leave the house if she couldn't see Susan. And so far Susan had refused to see her.

Bizzy got in her car and began to drive. She drove around for hours. She hadn't planned on heading to Manhattan until she took the exit. She hadn't planned to show up at Susan's apartment until she pulled up in front of it. When she approached the apartment building, someone opened the door for her. She made her way to Susan floor gathering her resolve to talk herself inside. Elise opened the door and stood aside for Bizzy.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here?" Bizzy walked to Susan's bedroom and looked inside. "I said she's not here."

"Where is she? She should already be off work."

"Why do you care? Don't you have a husband to go home too?" Bizzy rounded on Elise. How dare this child question her. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Its none of your business. Just tell me where she is."

Elise stared at Bizzy. Even though Bizzy's stance was aggressive there was a vunerability in her voice. Elise had just assumed that her relationship with Susan was exactly like Elise's relationship with the Captain – completely one sided. It wasn't until this moment she realized that it wasn't. "She's in Michigan. Her father died."


	10. Chapter 10

Bizzy stepped from the plane pulling her coat closer around her body. Though it wasn't that cold, she felt like she needed some protection. She slid into the waiting sedan. Before she left Susan's apartment, Elise handed her Susan's home address and phone number. Bizzy wasn't quite sure what she would do with it. She spent most of the previous night staring at it before she picked up the phone and dialed.

"May I speak with Susan please?" The person who answered the phone had her hold.

"Hello." Susan voice felt warm as it moved thru Bizzy. The redhead sat in silence for a few minutes before she hung up. She couldn't say what she needed to say over the phone.

Bizzy kept the plane waiting on the tarmac for three hours. It had taken her two hours to convince herself that seeing Susan was a good idea. It had taken her another hour to pack. The entire plane ride she went over in her head what she would say. It never sounded right. But she went on faith that when she saw Susan her feelings would work themselves out.

When Susan told Bizzy she loved her, Bizzy wanted nothing more than to return it. How was she supposed to do that? She'd didn't know how to measure the feelings she had for Susan. She didn't have anything to compare them to. The only people she had ever loved were her children. What she felt for Susan didn't exactly compare to any other emotion.

Sitting on the beach that night she felt lost. She wanted to leave. Take Susan away and make a home with her. Give Susan everything she had ever dreamed of. But what would happen to her children. She had prepared her entire life to be a parent. Nothing prepared her for how she felt when first held Archer in her arms. But carrying Addison and watching her grow up was one of the greatest joys of Bizzy's life. Addison would be more than she ever was. Bizzy would make sure that Addison would not be held to the confines of expectation. So, leaving with Susan was not an option for her.

She didn't know if she had to say goodbye to Susan. Bizzy knew that Susan needed something from her and she wasn't sure if she could give it. So, here she was in Michigan.

Susan was sitting in her father's office sifting through his filing system. She had been in Michigan for a week. Her father's funeral was full of family and friends. People stood around, telling funny stories; occasionally throwing in a few about how her Dad had helped them out of one bind or another. Dad was always there for his family, it never occurred to her that he was there for the entire neighborhood.

After the funeral, her sister Rachel told her that their mom couldn't find any of the insurance information. Susan knew that was her cue to find it. Once she found and contacted the company, she began making sure all the bills had been paid. Now she was developing a system for her mother.

She felt her father's presence here more than any other room in the house. His office was where she hid when playing hide and seek. It was where her father helped her with her homework or handed out a punishment for a transgression. She would sit beside him at the desk and he would explain to her what he was doing. This is where she learned the purpose of organization. This was the room where she came out to her father. This is the room where he said he would always love her.

Doing this work kept her occupied. She wasn't sure what she was trying to avoid. Thinking about her father or thinking about Bizzy. Her father's death was a shock, but nothing had been left unsaid. No one had to tell her he loved her, she knew.

Bizzy was a different story. The days after she left the beach house she avoided every phone call and resisted the urge to return every message. When the call came that her father died all she wanted to do was call Bizzy. She had even picked up the phone and dialed the number a few times only to hang up on the first ring. Why had she fallen in love with someone who could not love her back? Why did she want more from someone who couldn't offer her anything?

"Suse, someone's here to see you," her brother Mike called up. All of her siblings had come home for their father's funeral and stayed.

"Be down in a second." She finished what she was doing and headed towards the stairs, all week her friends from high school had been stopping in to say 'hi'. When she got to the top of the stairs and saw Bizzy waiting she nearly lost her balance. For the first time in her life she didn't think. She barreled down the stairs and threw herself into Bizzy's arms. She almost knocked her over, but Bizzy just held on.

"What are you doing here?"

Bizzy pushed Susan's hair behind her ear, "Elise told me about your Dad. I had to make sure you were alright." She wiped the tears that formed in Susan's eyes away, "I wanted to see that you were for myself."

Susan buried her head in Bizzy's shoulder and cried harder. Bizzy whispered words of consolation in her ear. The redhead ignored the people standing in the foyer looking at them. Susan was the only important person. She did glance towards the doorway that led to the kitchen to a woman about her age. As the woman's glance swept over Bizzy and Susan she noticed the slight pause on her hand. Then the woman turned around and went back through the doors.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I don't even know where it came from."

"You needed it."

Susan looked around to see her siblings standing there. "Hey," she said. "This is my friend Bizzy. These are my brothers Mike and Bobby." She pointed from one brother to the other. "And my sister Rachel, her husband Tim." She placed her hands on Rachel's stomach, "And the newest addition to the family." She smiled at Bizzy who gave her a warm smile in return. "Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen," Bobby said pointed to where their mother had retreated. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Susan rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Bizzy's hand and drug her into the kitchen. "Mom!" Susan called out. She wanted her mother to meet Bizzy more than anything. She found her mother standing at the sink washing dishes. Usually her mother was quick and efficient, but now she lazily washed one dish at a time. "Mom, I want you to meet someone." Her mother turned around and gave Bizzy a forced smile. "This is Bizzy Montgomery." Bizzy held out her hand pretending not to notice the cold welcome.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Ballord."

"Thank you." Susan looked from her mother to Bizzy. She'd never seen her mother like this before. No matter who entered their home she was always warm and inviting. Susan wanted to confront her mother then and there, but Bizzy's hand on her shoulder and shake of head told her it wasn't a good time.

"We're going for a walk."

"Take your coat," was her mother's only response. Susan walked towards the door grabbing her coat she heard Bizzy say 'It was a pleasure meeting you' before she followed. Susan angrily put on her coat, opened the door for Bizzy and slammed it after they both walked out.

They walked in silence for a while. Neither seemed to be searching for something to say, they were comfortable in the shared quiet.

"I can't believe you came here."

"I had to come. Even if you had slammed the door in my face, I needed you to know that I was here for you." Susan opened her mouth to speak. "The morning you told me you loved me I was so overwhelmed."

"I shouldn't have said it."

"I don't know." Bizzy shook her head. "Susan you mean more to me than I could have imagined. When I wake up in the morning I think about you. Talking to you at night is the best part of my day. But I can't offer you anything else. And you deserve more than just this." Bizzy looked at Susan she wanted say 'I love you', but when she couldn't offer her more than the words and that was unfair. "You left the beach because you had to. I understand that. I didn't come here to say the right words to get you back. I came here to be here for you in any way that you need. Right now you need to be here for your family. I'm staying at a hotel not far from here for a few days. If you need me… call." She kissed Susan on the forehead. They walked back towards the waiting sedan and Bizzy got in.

When Susan walked into the house she was peppered with questions from Rachel. She waved her off and headed upstairs. Susan closed the door to her bedroom and crawled into bed. Right now she needed her dad, he could tell her what to do.

This was her second night in Michigan. She had spent all day returning calls via her butler and rescheduling the things she had to do over the last few days. Susan had called her a few times and they talked just like before. Everything that had gone wrong was ignored. Now she was trying to finish the calls before Susan arrived.

"No, Emily, I will be back by Friday we can do a walk thru then…. Yes I spoke with Alexandra and we confirmed the details for that function." Bizzy rolled her eyes when there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Susan she just opened without inquiring who it was. She came face to face Susan's mother. "Emily I have to go…. No I'll talk to you when I return." She hung up the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Ballord. Would you like to come in?"

Susan's mother stepped inside, they locked eyes with one another. "You can call me Helen." Bizzy wondered briefly whether they would engage in small talk before Helen said what she came to say. Bizzy offered Helen a drink. She declined, but asked "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" No small talk.

"Yes."

"You're married." It wasn't a question. Bizzy nodded "So, I am wondering why you are with her. Is this something you do? Lure young girls into your bed and when you are done with them move on to the next."

"Susan isn't a distraction." Bizzy said defensively.

"Have you told Susan you are going to leave your husband for her?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing with her? What are you doing here?" Helen drew in a heavy breath. "Do you realize she's in love with you?"

Bizzy sat down on the bed. She was seldom at a loss for words. Bizzy had never been on this end of a confrontation before. But this didn't feel like something she would have doled out.

"Yes, she's told me. I am not sure what I am doing here. I came because I wanted to be here for Susan. I care about her."

"You care about her." Helen said in disbelief. "Susan has always been my child most in control. She's like her father that way. When you walked in my house yesterday, for the first time since she arrived, Susan cried like she couldn't feel her emotions without you. So, I wonder when you head back to your life, what will happen to my daughter."

"I wish I could walk away. I didn't plan for our relationship to get this far." She wanted to tell this woman that she would walk away from Susan but she didn't know how. Susan was a part of her, a part she didn't know how to live without. "I'm sorry."

"When she needs to leave, promise me you will not chase her." Helen left the room.

Bizzy sat on the bed for a ½ hour, trying to think. Her mind just swirled. She was unable to grab onto a thought. Eventually she called the front desk and had them order Susan a pizza. When Susan arrived Bizzy ate the pizza like it was something she did every day. She told every funny story she could think of just to see Susan smile. Nothing worked, Susan placated but didn't engage.

Bizzy pulled Susan down on the bed and held her in her arms. Bizzy started to ask Susan questions about her father. Every question Susan answered brought more tears. Bizzy stroked her back. "Just let it out." Susan cried herself to sleep.

Bizzy thought about her conversation with Helen. She understood a mother's need to protect her child. Isn't that what she was trying to do for her own. Protect them. She knew that their current arrangement was doing more harm to Susan than good. She contemplated Helen's last request. Could she not chase Susan if she walked away? Hadn't Susan walked away from her on the beach and here Bizzy was - chasing.

"I love you." Bizzy whispered into her hair. Until that moment she couldn't quantify her emotions. "I love you." She said again, crying silent tears over Susan's sleeping form. She knew that if Susan walked away from her now, she wouldn't chase. She loved Susan too much to continue to hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

Susan had spent the last few weeks catching up on work that she missed while in Michigan. There was a lot but Edward had kept all the major fires at bay. When she returned to New York, she called Bizzy. They picked up where they left off. Susan wanted to be with her and knew that for now she could handle the little snippets of time Bizzy had to offer.

Tonight she was making amends to her friends. Elise and Edward had been patient with her, but a few days ago they both had given her 'the losing yourself in a new relationship' lecture. She knew that meant you are not spending enough time with us, so she invited them both to dinner. They'd all dressed up and hit the hottest newest restaurant in town.

"Oh My God I can't believe you did that!" Susan was laughing so hard she choked on her drink.

"She deserved it. She tried to play me." Edward was telling one of his infamous 'date from hell' stories. Of which he had many.

Elise ordered champagne for the table. "I would like to propose a toast." She held up her glass. "To friendship. The only relationship that lasts forever." The clinked glasses and sipped. "OK. More gossip."

"Susan dish on the redhead," Edward said.

"There isn't much dish."

"Ok. I'm sorry when I said dish I meant how's the sex."

"Well, if you want that type of dish… It's amazing. The best I've ever had."

"That's it that's all I get. Two women having sex I need details."

"I don't," Elise chimed in. They all laughed.

"Just tell me that she looks as good out of a suit as she does in it." Susan just smiled.

"Guys, I don't know what I am going to do. How long can you have an affair?"

"Has she told you she loves you?" Edward asked.

"Well, you know what happened at the beach. Well, we spent her last night in Michigan together. I heard her say 'I love you' when she thought I was asleep. But she hasn't said it directly to me."

"Then maybe you need to say it again." Elise said. "She's probably afraid of it. Make it easier for her. Let her know that regardless of whether she can return it you love her." Susan looked at Elise stunned. So far Elise's only statement on her relationship with Bizzy had been get out and get out now.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say what I think you did? Are you feeling ok?" Edward said placing his hand to Elise's forehead.

"I know that I have not been the number one champion of Bizzy's, but when she came looking for you that day I changed my opinion." Elise sipped her champagne. She had struggled with whether she would ever tell Susan this next part. "In the world Bizzy and I come from expectation is everything. Woman like us have responsibilities that are shoved down our throats from birth. Those expectations are clear, marry the right man from the right family and raise perfect children. Bizzy Montgomery has attained the highest level of success. Despite the Captain's activity Bizzy is the queen of her world. People scramble to simply keep up with her. This is who she was bred to be. And if she left it will destroy her children.

"But Susan when she walked into our apartment I didn't get what I expected. I thought all you were to her was a distraction. And that night her eyes told me that she loved you. I could destroy her. One word to the right person from me could make her entire world collapse, but she wanted to see you more than she worried about her reputation. If you love her make it easy for her to return it."

"I don't know how to do that. She's married. And even if they divorced I couldn't assimilate into that world even if they allowed lesbian couples."

Elise took a deep breath. "You could if you worked for Bizzy."

"Excuse me. Work for her? As what her mistress?"

"No, her social secretary. Bizzy fired her last one for sleeping with the Captain."

"Does that man sleep with everyone?" Edward said.

"Just about," Elise responded.

"What the hell is a social secretary?"

"It's like a personal assistant. Only they usually handle every social event of the person they work for. You would be required to spend most of your day tending to every need." Edward choked on his drink. "Even those, though they are not usually in the job description. Bizzy's last secretary lived on the estate and worked directly for the family."

"Ok let's pretend as if this is actually realistic. I would be bored senseless. Bizzy plans what two parties a year? That job is way below my skill level."

"Bizzy plans and/or host more like 20 or more events a year, from small social teas to grand scale balls. She sits on the board of more than 15 foundations and runs the Bradford Foundation. She has the busiest social calendar ever. You would plan some of the biggest parties ever. And spend more time than you ever imagined with Bizzy."

"Doesn't she usually hire out for these events?" Edward asked the question Susan was thinking.

"Only because she has to; her mother saw to the details of every event herself. Her aunt had a social secretary. Because of the size of some of the events, Bizzy usually hires out. But the family is looking for a new social secretary."

"How do you know this?" Susan said.

"The woman that married my father is afraid her precious assistant is going to apply and Bizzy is going to snap her up - which may actually happen if the girl was even remotely competent. Either way the foundation is taking the initial resumes. The top four people will be interviewed by Bizzy for her final approval. She has already rejected 30 applicants."

"You really think I should submit my resume."

"I already submitted it. You have an interview on Monday morning with the director of the Foundation. From there he will decide whether to recommend you to Bizzy. I can't tell you whether you should go to the interview. What I can tell you is that if you two want to be together. This may be the only way."

"If you love her you should at least try." Edward squeezed her hand.

She looked at both her friends. For Elise to do all of this work she had to be giving her blessing. Susan wanted to be with Bizzy more than she could have imagined. She drew in a breath and nodded her head. "OK, I'll go to the interview. But let's get drunk tonight so I can nurse a hangover tomorrow instead of changing my mind."

Edward ordered tequila.


	12. Chapter 12

Bizzy was not looking forward to these interviews. She hadn't bothered looking over the resume's they had sent her because she usually knew by looking at the applicant that they weren't right. If the group they sent her today was not up to snuff, Bizzy would have to start doing the initial interviews herself. And that sounded like the worst task ever.

Tonight, she had planned to see Susan. They hadn't talked that much this week. When they spoke last night, Susan said she wanted to tell her something really important but Bizzy was cut off by the surprise return of the Captain. She had to hang up. She would spend tonight making it up to her.

"Mrs. Montgomery the first applicant has arrived. Shall I show them in?"

"Yes, Joseph." A few moments later Joseph returned followed by Susan. Bizzy stared at Susan who just returned an innocent smile. "Thank you, Joseph. Will you close the door?" Joseph did as he was asked and retreated. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm interviewing for a job."

Bizzy grabbed the folder that had been sitting on the coffee table. Sitting at the top was Susan's resume with a note that said 10am interview. "I didn't look at the list. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried last night but you had to go. I'd gotten the call back earlier that day."

"I'm not sure your working for me is a good idea. What made you apply?"

"It's the only way we can be together. I mean really together. The longer we continue the way we have; the bigger the chances are someone is going to see us. This way I always have a reason to be with you."

Bizzy sat there stunned. "Susan." She started unable to complete her sentence. "Susan, you deserve more than this. Don't you want a life? A life where you can be loved completely."

"I love you, Bizzy. And I want to be with you. And this is the best way for us - for me."

"Susan, I love you too. I need you, but I can't confine you to my life. You deserve more. I want more than this for you."

"I know you love me. But loving me means that you have to trust me to make my own decisions. I chose to go through with these interviews. If I am not right for this position based on my resume then that's ok. But don't push me away. Let me be here. It's what I need."

Slowly, the realization came to Bizzy that she could have Susan. She could finally have something just for her. And Susan wanted to be here with her. She felt complete. Bizzy grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Ok, we'll try it your way. But I have one condition."

"OK."

"Wherever I go, you go."

The Captain watched Bizzy leave the Carriage house and walk into the main house. She had changed over the last few weeks. She seemed calmer than he had ever seen her, more complete. And he knew that the change had something to do with Susan.

The End.

Thanks for all the reviews. This was my first fanfiction though I have been an avid reader for a long time. Thanks for giving me the confidence to keep going.


End file.
